greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Myrrt
History Origin Myrrt hailed from the planet C'ythonis. He was a fairly new recruit to the Green Lantern Corps and joined during its recent reconstruction by the Guardians of the Universe. Myrrt was partnered with Soranik Natu to protect sector 1417. Myrrt immediately respected Dr. Natu who helped him overcome the "yellow fear", inherent to all rookies, during the Spider Guild’s attack on Oa. Over time, Myrrt distinguished himself and became a dependable and fearless Green Lantern. Green Lantern's of Sector 1417 Natu and Myrrt were assigned to investigate a series of mysterious deaths within sector 1417. In a short period of time, the sector had lost some of its bravest and most fearless citizens. These included a police hero, a fearless army Captain, a renowned gladiator, and a freedom fighter. Natu and Myrrt used their rings to run a profile, in hopes of identifying the next possible victim. The rings predicted Betrassian Princes Stentar and Ragnar as the next possible victims. The partners located the Princes and found them defending their castle against an attack by mysterious battles droids. Myrrt created a huge buzz saw to disable one droid but Natu was unable to control her doubts sufficiently to protect Prince Stentar. Stentar died, and in a fit of despair, Natu abandoned Myrrt to find answers to her “cursed ring” on Oa. With the battle concluded, Myrrt accompanied the Betrassian royal family to their home. There, he learned that Ragnar was a rabid Green Lantern "fan" and had long dreamed of joining the Corps. The friendly and awestruck Ragnar invited Myrrt to indulge in a toast. Unknown to Myrrt, Ragnar had poisoned his glass with a sophisticated toxin designed to induce fear. The Power of Fear Ragnar so desperately wanted to be a member of the Green Lantern Corp that he embarked on a plot to kill of all potentials in his sector, including his brother. He would then kill the current sector Lanterns to create a "vacancy". Ragnar viewed himself as fearless. With Myrrt gone, along with any potential competition, Ragnar was certain he would be the next Green Lantern chosen to wield the ring. When Ragnar secretly launched a second attack, the poisoned Myrrt was unable to sufficiently control his fear and maintain a defense. Myrrt died while desperately calling for Natu's aid. While on Oa, Natu, Guy Gardner, and Kilowog received Myrrt's message. The two Honor Guards recognized that as a citizen of Sinestro’s former home world of Korugar, Natu had a deeply ingrained distrust of the Lanterns which she needed to overcome. Gardner lectured Natu to drop her defensive walls and learn to embrace and overcome her fear every time she felt it. Although she was too late to save her partner, the newly refocused Natu investigated Myrrt's death and uncovered traces of the poison that sabotaged him. Fallen Green Lantern Tracking the poison to its engineer, Natu quickly learned of Ragnar's treachery. Creating a fake "ring", Ragnar was lead to believe his wish was finally granted. Overjoyed, he was taken to Oa under the guise that he was to be “trained”. Once there, Natu easily defeated Ragnar and placed him under arrest. Although Ragnar's diplomatic immunity saved him from an Oan Sciencell, the noble house of Betrassus executed Ragnar for his shameful actions. Myrrt received a last measure of revenge when Natu presented Myrrt's power ring to Ragnar's sister Princess Iolande, seconds before the guillotine took off Ragnar's head. Natu visited Myrrt's parents on C'ythonis and brought them their son's power battery. Although his grief struck mother denounced the Green Lanterns, Myrrt's father Flynt thanked Natu. He then took the battery in hopes that time would help heal their loss enough for them to look on the Lantern and remember their son’s bravery and sacrifice. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Myrrt_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/myrrt/29-50289/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members